My Real Love
by Edna Mayor
Summary: What Happens between 1986 and 1991? And What if she made a different decision in 1991?
1. 1986

It has been 2 years since my husband Roman Brady left to rescue some of our friends and family after a plane crash. Shortly after he left, his brother called and informed us that Stefano Dimera shot and killed him.

A few months ago a man showed up at the hospital. He was in a terrible accident and does not remember anything about who he is or where he came from. The day he was released from the hospital he saved me from an attacker. Ever since then, we have spent a lot of time together. We have gotten really close. He has also become my patient. During a session, he remembers being at a ranger station that has many computers inside.

4 months later:

We did go to looking for the cabin and at first some of the things that we learned pointed to the fact that he was Stefano but in the end we learned that he is in fact Roman Brady. I was so thrilled to learn that my husband has come back to me.

It took a long time but everyone including our daughter Carrie has finally come around to him really being Roman because looks so different but I don't care because he is still my husband.

He has finally started to remember everything about his past and our life together. After we learned that he is Roman, we renewed our wedding our vows. I can't wait to see how our life unfolds in the future.

He was promoted to captain of the Salem Police Department and I have decided to give up my practice for a little while to be able to focus on my husband and children.

My family and I are so lucky, not everyone gets to have the second chance that we have had.


	2. 1987

It has been 1 year since my husband Roman Brady has come back to me and our 3 beautiful children. He finally remembers everything about his past and our life together. The past year has been hard on all of us but we pulled through as a family and we have become stronger and more bonded because of everything we have had to overcome.

Our 3 year anniversary is coming up in a couple of weeks and unknown to Roman I have a huge elaborate weekend planned for us. I am planning on recreating our honeymoon. I was even able to book our old room at the ski lodge and have been taking secret skiing lessons in order to surprise him. I made a fool out of myself the last time I was on the slopes.

I also have another surprise for him, I am going to tell him that I want to have another baby. Our children are 8 and 3, I think it's time. We have always talked about having 5 children. I hope he still wants to have more. Maybe this time next year we will be a family of 6 instead of family of 5.

(sitting on the couch waiting for Roman to come home from work, the kids are already asleep. I am just about to doze off when I hear the front door open. I call out to him)

Marlena: Hi Honey. The kids are in bed and supper is on the stove.

Stefano: Hello My dear Marlena

Marlena: Stefano! What are you doing here? Where is Roman?

Stefano: Don't worry about him Marlena, he is fine. In fact he still at work and will be home soon. But you my dear will not be here when he gets home.

Marlena: I am not going anywhere with you. I am no longer afraid of you. You can't hurt me. You need to leave now. (reaches into the table drawer and pulls out a small handgun and points it at him with my finger on the trigger) I will shoot you if you don't leave me and my family alone. ( He lunges toward me and I shoot him in the chest, He grabs his chest and slowly falls to the floor)

(standing there in shock when suddenly I feel arms wrap around me and a soothing voice in my ear whispering that everything is going to be alright. It's over. He is gone and we are safe. I slowly turn around.)

Marlena: Roman?! Oh thank goodness you are home. I heard the door open and thought it was you but it was Stefano. He threatened to take me away from you. I had no choice I had to shoot him.

Roman: It's alright Baby. This was self-defense. He came into our house and threatened you and our children. You had to protect yourself and our babies. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down and I will take care of the rest of this. Don't worry everything is going to be fine.

 **2 Days later:**

It has been 2 days since I killed Stefano, and Roman and I have decided to get the whole Brady family together at the Brady Fish Market. I called Bo and Hope, Tom and Alice, and Gene and Calliope. Roman called, Shawn and Caroline, Abe, Shane and Kim and Steve and Kayla.

We just told them that we had something very important to tell them and everyone needs to be together when we give them the news and we also told them not to worry, that it was very good news for everyone.

 **A Few Hours Later:**

Roman and I walk into the Fish Market hand in hand, we had gotten Jennifer Horton to watch the children. Everyone is sitting at tables around the room staring at us waiting for us to explain. I look at Roman as he begins to explain.

Roman: I know what you all are thinking and no Marlena is not pregnant. In fact I think the news we have to share is actually better than that. We are here because you all need to know that Stefano is no longer a threat to anyone and there is possibility of him resurfacing anytime ever. 2 nights ago Marlena was waiting up for me to come home from work, like she does every night, when she heard the front door open assuming it was me she called out. However it was not me who had come in the house. It was Stefano. She of course ordered him out several times but he wouldn't leave and starting making threats against her. She, in self defence, pulled the handgun we kept hidden in the living room and pointed it at him and ordered him to leave once again. When he refused, she shot and killed him. She was in fear for her life as well as the lives of our children.

(Roman pulls me close to him. We stand there surrounded by silence and looks of complete surprise. And I don't know if they are surprised he is dead, that it was me who killed him or both)

Suddenly, I feel light headed, dizzy and sick to my stomach. Before I have the chance to sit down everything goes dark and quiet.


End file.
